


blue sunshine

by keeper0fthestars



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Gen, NSFW, Other, Suggestive Dialogue, Swimming, Truth or Dare, and so are you, ezra is a shameless flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeper0fthestars/pseuds/keeper0fthestars
Summary: A dare was a dare.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Original Character(s), Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	blue sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> A little scene I wrote forever ago and I’d posted it on my [blog](https://keeper0fthestars.tumblr.com/post/631196265976414208/skinny-dipping-with-ezra-please-tell-me-all) and I wanted to put up here too.

This was the third time in three days.

The water makes everything hypersensitive, your knee still tingles from where he’d touched it earlier. There is something tangible happening between you, more tangible than the gurgling underground spring feeding freshwater to your lagoon. It swirls around you. You feel it in your chest, it almost hurts to breathe. 

The smooth rocky barrier is an arm’s length away from where you float, bobbing around each other. The water is so clear you can see all the way to the bottom. The entire shape of him wavers below the surface, sending ripples through the water towards you again. His little game makes you bold and you realize he wants it like this. You could watch those wide shoulders and beautiful arms all day. Droplets of water glisten in the sun as they cling to his dark hair, collecting in his eyelashes and sun-kissed shoulders.

His eyes follow the line of water that laps at the sunflower locket sitting in the hollow of your throat; despite the cool water, the back of your neck flares hot, goosebumps puckering down your arm and chest. You watch his gaze darken when he gets close enough to see you made good on your promise. The immediate twinge between your legs is dangerous. Needy. You want him to see you. You like that he cannot take his eyes away from the gentle licks of water on the inviting swell of exposed skin, bare, only for him. 

Shameless, his eyes lift to yours. He knows you’re able to see he kept his promise too. A dare was a dare. 

He is magnificent.

"See something you like?" your eyes stay rooted in his, deliberate in their focus. You dare him to be the first to crack, to look down again and see what his closeness does to you. You feel his gaze as it moves over you, his open admiration for everything he sees beneath the surface of the water.

He’s so close now you could lick the beads of spring water from his neck. You need to know what his mouth tastes like, what his hands feel like pressing into your skin, teasing, digging. You want him to trap you against the sun-bleached rock, you want his thigh between your legs, hiking you high enough so his mouth can reach the places that throb for his attention.

“Kevva... You. Are. Exquisite.” he rasps each word with such unabashed reverence you're grateful to be submerged in water, lest you burst into flames. 

“Well, you know, you have to pass a test before they let you live here." 

His eyes flick up, catching the provocation in your voice. The corner of his mouth curls into a smirk like you’ve just set off some sort of wicked catalyst. 

"This appears to be just my luck, all the same." 

"Why is that?" 

"Tomorrow ends my duration in this lush haven of yours.”

“Mhm," you purr, "I’d hoped to see you one more time before you leave."

"Perhaps tomorrow then, before I decamp?" He reaches for the rock behind you, moving in fluid motions pulling himself just close enough to graze your bodies together, the water creating the most delicious drag like everything is in slow motion. It is intoxicating. 

"Tomorrow. Tonight. Right now." 

"Would you allow me to demonstrate the sheer promise and possibility that would hold, sunflower?" 

You are hypnotized with his mouth, that voice licking at your senses. You’re already losing yourself in the black of his eyes, agreeing even before you processed his response. 

"Mmm,” you hum, “like _'show and tell'_.”

“Let me touch you. And you’ll see.” 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fuel me! please tell me what you liked about this :)


End file.
